


Maybe

by charleybradburies



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, F/M, Haiku, Identity, Identity Issues, POV Multiple, Poetry, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote another haiku series because of reasons...emotional, and bingo-fulfillment, reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

  
[ are you afraid of the dark? ]   
let's see: she's pretty  
and oh so dangerous; he's  
bitter and too sweet.

[ awareness ]   
it has never been  
more clear: the human body  
is a work of art.

[ in her skin ]   
that, he knows, she was,  
even before somebody  
made her their canvas.

[ up and down ]   
maybe she was a  
cold case, but she is a warm  
body, a warm heart.

[ rescue ]   
maybe she has just  
more than ink and a name but  
they have each other. 

[ a glimpse of the future ]   
maybe, she wonders,  
everything else is no less  
than extraneous.


End file.
